


First Date

by eternalmurasaki (hontou_ni_fxxk_desu)



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hontou_ni_fxxk_desu/pseuds/eternalmurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this short drabble to answer hyphen-lia's prompt:<br/>"first date between singer!jin and manager!Kame"</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

Kame was a manager who kept his distance. He nonetheless regularly held meetings with the artists he managed, to prepare upcoming activities or to brainstorm about future releases... He was serious about his job after all, and meeting up with the artists was sometimes unavoidable.

Jin never paid much attention to his presentations. It was rather annoying… Didn't he realise Kame had been researching all those figures until 2am to come up with those slides ? Jin wanted to simultaneously take over Asia and America… and succeeding was impossible without a thorough study on both markets.

 

Jin didn't seem to agree.

 

_“I just want people to listen to my music because they like it, not because it’s fashionable.”_

_“You don’t understand, it doesn’t work like this.”_

_“This not what I signed up for.”_

_“Actually, it_ is _what you signed up for. It’s not my fault you didn’t read your contract.”_

 

Sometimes Kame felt like he wanted to give up. What was the point…Jin wouldn’t listen to him… 

 

It was already 10pm when he finally turned off his computer and got up to leave. Working all day for ignorant artists who thought they knew the industry better than him… Kame huffed while packing his stuff.

Deep down, he knew perfectly well why he was more patient with Jin than with the others. He was annoying as hell… but he had an amazing voice. and a beautiful bod… No, Kame wasn’t going to let his thoughts stray that way.

While the lift was going down, he started mentally listing the stuff he needed to buy before going home - dog food, coffee…

 

…who was that weird guy in a hoodie outside.

 

Kame made sure his Hermes belt was out of sight by re-adjusting his jacket… theft had been increasing in Tokyo lately and being robbed was the last thing he needed tonight.

As he drew nearer, the stranger lifted his face towards the streetlight and blew away wisps of smoke.

Kame recognised those lips straight away.

Jin.

So it wasn’t a random dangerous guy after all. He sighed as the glass doors slid open.

 

"Akanishi, I thought you’d left… isn’t it a bit late for you to be still here?”

“Isn’t it a bit late for _you_ to be here ? You work too much.” ...the nerve he had!

"Well _someone_ needs to w…”

"I want to show you something” Jin interrupted.

 

Kame raised his eyebrows.

 

“I’m busy.”

“and I think we need to get to know each other to work together better. Without arguing all the time.”

 

Kame had to admit, he was rather surprised. So Jin _did_ care about work after all. And Kame was too tired to come up with an excuse to leave. 

“mh. What do you want?”

 

It was hard to stay annoyed with a now smiling Jin. 

 

***

 

One hour later, Kame had fallen asleep on his chair, too exhausted to concentrate on anything. The music blasting from the bar's speakers hadn’t kept him from slowly drifting away from consciousness.

 

A warm hand gently shook his shoulder.

“Kamenashi-san… Kamenashi?”

 

That voice sounded familiar. Where was he again? Why was Jin waking him up? Not that he hadn’t dreamt of Jin waking him up before but…

 

“Wow Jin.. are you so boring that your date fell asleep on you?” said an unknown voice.

 

_Date?_

 

Eyes still closed, Kame started remembering where he was. 

 

“He’s not my date… I wouldn’t mind though…”

 

Maybe this evening would turn out more interesting than expected after all…

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually my first time writing Akame in English  
> I need more practise but I hope you enjoyed it~  
> Feedback is welcome :)


End file.
